


The Best Ideas

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Wrecked Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno makes a request. Sid does his research. Geno starts without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).



One hand tugging off his tie, the other on the handle of his open bedroom door, Sid freezes and can’t help but appreciate the unexpected view. Geno’s knees are splayed open, feet flat on the bed, putting him on display for Sid’s unabashed gaze, and he can’t help but move forward into the room. Shrugging out of his jacket, Sid throws it over the back of a chair as he works on the buttons of his shirt one handed, his other pressing against his filling cock as he moved closer to the bed. Geno’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, having been that way for some time if the puddle of precome pooling on his abs was anything to go by.

What draws Sid’s attention is the piece of bronze silicone that sits pressed deeply between the globes of Geno’s ass. He doesn’t need to take inventory of the slick toys lying on the floor beside the bed to know that it is the largest one of the set (over two inches wide at its thickest) inside of Geno, spreading him wider than he’s ever been before. Knowing that Geno wanted this from Sid, had worked himself open in preparation of—Sid has to pop the button of his slacks, easing them down as his cock tents out his boxers.

The fine sheen of sweat that covers Geno’s pale body (his tan having long since faded over the course of the season) gives him an almost otherworldly glow. Geno’s hands are wrapped so tightly around the wooden slats of the headboard that his knuckles are white, and Sid knows from experience that the sharp edges have to be digging painfully into his palms and the pads of his fingers, but Geno is flying too high on pleasure right now to notice it. (He’ll feel it later when Sid gently unwraps each of his fingers from the wood, massaging the deep bite of the grooves left behind.)

Geno’s lips are red and swollen from where his teeth keep worrying at them, and Sid can’t help but give into temptation as he sits down, leaning over him to capture his mouth in a kiss. Geno opens to him easily eagerly, gasping into Sid’s mouth, and this close, Sid can feel the small quivers that race through Geno’s tall frame.

When Sid pulls away Geno makes a sound of protest, his eyes opening and taking a moment to focus. Sid has never seen Geno look so out of it.

He wants more.

“Late!” Geno says, his tone accusing, but the lazy grin stretching across his face tells another tale.

“Looks like you started well before I was due to return,” Sid says as he reaches down to tap the base of the plug.

Breath hissing from between suddenly clenched teeth, Geno’s body jerks and his muscles bunch as his toes curl.

Sid crawls around Geno, settling between his splayed legs, and grips the edges of the plug, rotating it.

“D-don’t,” Geno gasps out. “Won’t last.”

Sid grins, all teeth. “That’s the plan.”

Geno curses in Russian when Sid tilts the plug upward, increasing the pressure on his prostate.

When Sid begins to tug on it, Geno’s flesh clenches tight around it, not wanting to let go of its prize, but Sid doesn’t let up, and Geno’s straining ring suddenly releases in, the toy sliding as Geno groans, balls pulling up tight as he spills across his chest, his stomach.

Panting, Geno goes boneless and Sid is mesmerized by the slowly closing hole, lube leaking out as Geno’s muscles clench against the sudden emptiness.

“Thought about this all day,” Geno says. “Wore the plug all night after you fucked me. Cleaned myself out this morning and worked myself open with each toy. It wasn’t enough.”

Sid knows what Geno wants, what they’d discussed, what he’d near obsessively researched in his need to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt Geno. It had certainly been _educational_ , the videos sometimes more grotesque than arousing. But when it comes to Geno, well, Sid has a hard time saying no to him at the best of times, and when Geno had asked him mid-leisurely fuck, Sid having long since reached and passed the begging stage, just lost in the sensations at the point, Sid would have agreed to anything. When he’d had enough brain power to contemplate Geno’s request, Sid wasn’t one to back out of a promise without good reason.

Quickly snagging the half empty bottle of lube at Geno’s side, Sid coats his hand thoroughly (probably excessively if the lube that drips down his arm and onto the towels is anything to go by, but the last thing Sid wants to do is hurt him) and tentatively presses three fingers against the puffy ring of muscle, sinking in to the last knuckle, amazed at the warmth and lack of resistance. “So loose for me already,” Sid marvels. It might have made Sid feel inadequate if he wasn’t getting off on it nearly as much as Geno was.

Adding a fourth finger, Sid breath catches at the way that Geno’s muscles only give token resistance, how loose he is already, and carefully he tucks his thumb, pressing his hand forward. The rim of Geno’s ass is puffy and red, the way it gets after a night of fucking, the way that Sid is embarrassed to admit sends a jolt of arousal through Sid’s gut. Geno’s hips tilt up, and Sid shoves a pillow under them, feeling resistance for the first time when he sinks into the last knuckle. Sid can’t believe the way that Geno’s flesh looks spread wide open for him and he hesitates.

“You good?”

“Yes. More, Sid!”

Sid takes the order and presses deeper, watching Geno’s hole spread wider, the abused rim stretching impossibly around the widest part of his hand, and then he sinks in, Geno’s hole flexing against the bones of his wrists and Geno lets out a deep sound that Sid has never heard before.

Freezing, Sid’s gaze jerks to Geno’s face. His eyes are almost comically wide, but he doesn’t appear to be distressed. “You still with me, G?”

“So full,” Geno murmurs as though he can’t believe it before his eyes slide up to meet Sid’s. “This is the best Sid. Sid’s the best.”

Taking that as permission, Sid slowly curls his fingers into a fist, realizing that he can feel Geno’s prostate and that the pressure on it has to be immense.

Geno makes that sound again—one that Sid now recognizes as a very good sound—and curls his fingers around his cock which had begun to flag, but is now filling with renewed interest. “Sid’s the best,” Geno repeats, then adds with a half-whine, “Not enough!”

Hesitantly, Sid pushes deeper into the tight warmth, the lube and Geno’s preparation doing its job well as he meets little resistance. All at once he’s hit with the intimacy of the situation, the amount of trust that Geno has in Sid to not hurt him because it would be all too easy. He’s inside of Geno in a way that he never thought possible, never knew he could want. It’s mind blowing.

A few inches past his wrist, Sid stops and reverses, pulling back until he feels the resistance of Geno’s body trying to hold him in. He begins a slow fucking motion, the angle a little awkward, but makes it work, eyes darting between where he’s embedded in Geno’s ass, Geno’s face, and Geno’s fist slides up and down his cock as he uses his other hand to tug at his nipples as his hips roll to meet the movement of Sid’s thrusts.

“More,” Geno bites out.

And Sid hesitates. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Won’t, Sid. I trust you. More!”

Sid slowly, carefully presses deeper and swears that he can see a slight bulge in Geno’s abdomen.

It’s confirmed when Geno’s hand drops and presses against his stomach with a groan and Sid can feel it.

Sid’s amazed, and then Geno’s body jerks, his muscles going tight around Sid’s arm as his come adds to the mess already coating Geno’s chest and stomach.

As he carefully pulls his fist out after Geno’s body goes boneless, Sidney wished that he could watch the look on Geno’s face, but he can’t make himself look away from the bloom of flesh, the swollen rim of Geno’s ass not wanting to let go of its prize. When Sid finally slips out, Geno is left gaping like after Sid had pulled out the toy, but this is different. Geno’s muscle don’t flex, don’t attempt to return to their previous shape yet, and Sid is rewarded with a view of Geno’s abused hole framing the pink-red of his insides.

Hand tugging his long neglected cock out of his boxers, it only takes two sharp tugs before Sid is coming over him, inside of him, adding to the mess of lube, and it the hottest thing that Sid has ever seen.

Geno smiles sleepy at Sid’s slumped and panting form, and Sid decides that Geno’s ideas are obviously the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> [These](https://www.squarepegtoys.com/shop/happy-hour-plug/) are the plugs that I had in mind.


End file.
